Pet
by SilverStark
Summary: Eren was kidnapped from the survey corps, and has under compulsion served as a Pet for an old rich pervert. When he finaly returns to the military, a lot of things is going to change.
1. Chapter 1

**woop woop ! so, this is my very first fanfiction and i hope you awesome guys out there like it ! (; (English isn't my native language, but i hope no one notice xD) **

* * *

_"Nhh - haa,"_ I was panting in pain, trying to hold back a scream and shoving my head down the pillow in front of me. I tried to shove away the big hands holding onto my aching hips, while the perverted man trusted hard and uncontrolled into me.

"It hurts.. It hurts.. I hate this!"

_I've been a Pet for about 1 year now, owned by this sick perverted bastard who is a financial supporter for the higher-ups in the military. I used to be a soldier, a troop in the Survey Corps, which is a dream I've had my entire life. I was one of the best soldiers, I was good in combat but I also had another form, my titan form. My dad injected me with this mysterious drug when I was little which made me able to turn into a titan by will. I didn't always know that I had this power, since the drug made me lose some of my memories. But when it happened, the military decided that I could be of use and have a great impact on the survival of mankind, if of cause I fought for the humans survival and not destruction. They didn't all agree but in the end it was decided that the Survey Corps would hold the responsiblity of me._

_ Everyone being frightened that I might transform and go berserk in mid-town, a scientist named Hanji injected me with a drug that would suppress my titan powers , which meant that I couldn't transform as I pleased, I had to be permitted to do so by someone which whom I needed to form some kind of contract with. I didn't get how it all worked, this was Hanji's department. It was a rather pain in the ass, but I could understand their fear. Even though it seemed like Hanji wasn't scared at me, but had some kinda scientific crush on my titan form._

_ I was proud to fight along with my friends who risked their lives to protect the survival of mankind. I used to have many friends... I used to be happy... But one day it all changed. I was training as usual in the yard with my comrades, when this bigshot came to talk to Commander Erwin about financial support. The Survey Corps lives on the money provided by the civilians' taxes, and from time to time, the higher-ups would give us a little extra to show a sign of gratitude. In truth, it was only for their own images sake, but we needed all the money we could get, so we always gladly accepted. But this one time, this man, tall and heavy-weighted, kept staring at me. He had a weird look in his eyes. Hunger. _

_That man is now my owner. My master._

_That same afternoon, after a long day of training and tactic lessons, I decided to hit the bed early. I took a quick shower and tossed my heavy body on the bed. I was about to fall asleep when I felt a heavy weight on my back, and before I could react, a wet handkerchief was pressed against my mouth and making me feel dizzy. I didn't know what was going on and I wanted to fight back, but within seconds, I lost consciousness. _

_When I woke up, I found myself lying on a big bed in an unfamiliar room. The room had a lot of expensive looking items; big red silk curtains hanging over the tall windows at the side of the room, haute couture furniture everywhere, a black wooden desk at the other side of the room, covered with expensive-looking perfume, document and big quills, silver candlesticks and a lot of other fancy items, I didn't know what were. _

_The room wasn't that big, but it had an atmosphere that made it seem bigger. As I looked around, I suddenly remembered what had happened. I didn't know what was going on, all I knew was that something wasn't right, and I needed to get the hell out of here! That's when I realized - my hands where chained to the bed._

_That was the day when it all happened. The day I was abducted from my bed at the headquarters. I was later told, that the kidnapper left a note about me having to leave the squad because of an emergency, along with a faked signature. From that day, I was forced to be this old mans pet. In the beginning I believed that my friends would find me, that they would realize that the note was fake. But nobody came to save me. Of cause I tried to escape like a million times, but I quickly learned that it wasn't as easy as I had hoped. Harsh punishment always followed._

* * *

It was dark in the forest and I could hardly see where I was running. My legs where trembling under me but I had to keep running! I had run away from the bastard again, and this time I wouldn't get caught! I kept running for what felt like forever, until my body simply couldn't take anymore. I leaned against a big tree and dropped my body. I was panting heavily.

Had I managed to get away this time? Or had they found out that I had run away again? I listened to the silence of the woods. The only noise I could hear was the wind in the leaves and my own panting breath. I took a couple of minutes to catch my breath and decided that I had to find a place to stay first, and then find out what to do from here, but as soon as I raised my heavy body the silence was broken by a dark voice

"You really thought you could run away from me?"

My body froze instantly. How had he come this close without making a single noise? I didn't have time to think about it now, I just had to run like hell before he caught me! But I didn't get far before I was tackled by his servants, bound and gagged and dragged back to the bedroom where I was always held captured.

"How come you never learn, hm?" He held a firm grip at my sore wrists.

"How many times have you tried to run away from me? Every time you do, I find you, I always do."

He threw me onto the floor and kicked me in the stomach, making me grunt in pain. He walked over slowly and placed his foot onto my face, wanting to humiliate me.

"You are nothing more than my property, you better do what you are told."

The perverted man raised his whip and swung it at full force against my already red and swollen buttcheeks. I screamed in pain and I wanted to fight back, even though I knew I couldn't win a fight between a pet and his owner.

The man took a firm grip at my hair and lifted me up, making a painful cry escape my lips. He threw me back onto the bed, which caused my face to hit the headboard. The perverted man chained me to the bed by my wrists.

"This is your own fault," the man said, breathing heavily from the excitement of punishing me, his beloved plaything. I was in deep pain and anger shouted from the top of my lungs as I screamed back at him: "No matter how many times you punish me, I'll never stop trying to get away from you! I'll never give up!"

I hated this. Why me? Why did_ I_ have to be this man's amusement, didn't I have any human rights? The man swung the whip again, making a painful moan escape my lips. He climbed onto the bed and grabbed me by my hair once again. He started licking my neck and traced his tongue to my shoulder, where he bit down hard, drawing blood.

"You've been a bad pet, and bad pets needs to be punished"

He traced his hand down my back until he reached my pained and swollen ass. He pinched it, which made me cry out once more from the pain. He stood up on his knees and took a grip on my hips. By now, my body was shaking, as I knew what would come next. He led his big swollen dick to my entrance, and without further ado, shoved it inside.

A painful moan filled the room and I could feel the tears starting to form at the corners of my eyes. The man started to thrust hard and uncontrolled, making me whine in pain. I tried to escape the grip of my abuser, but with my hands chained to the bed, I couldn't do much.

"You shouldn't defy me. This is all because you've been a disobedient pet," the man said between his panting. "Now be a good boy and let me hear that sweet voice of yours."

"Nhh - haa," I was panting in pain, trying to hold back a scream and shoving my head down the pillow in front of me. I tried to shove away the big hands holding onto my aching hips, while the perverted man trusted hard and uncontrolled into me.

"It hurts.. It hurts.. I hate this!"


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cold and gray morning like so many others, as the sun hid itself behind the depressive layer of clouds and the wind pounded against the windows. In the background you could hear the birds twittering in the tree tops.

I was sitting observing a blackbird who chopped the ground in the search for food, after which it flew proudly and freely up in the air with a worm in its beak. The birds outside the big window in the bedroom was free to fly wherever they wanted. Freedom.. I envied them. My freedom had long since been stolen from me as I was trapped here with a sick pervert against my will.

I spent the majority of the day by the big window, studying the world outside the building. I loved to study the birds outside, watching them digging for worms or looking for materials they could use to build nests, to see the wind make ripples in the little lake outside in the garden, to see the bees work intense as they collected pollen into their hive. But at the same time I hated it! I hated it because it reminded me of how imprisoned I was.

I decided to walk over to the bed and lay down, after having observered the world outside for a couple of hours. I hadn't got much sleep after last night's punishment and I could still feel how sore my entire body was. My legs still trembled under need me and my head felt like it was about to explode. I let my body land on the bed with a huge bump. The feeling of the soft pillow against my head was smothering and I could feel myself getting drowsy. I pulled the sheet up to my chest and led my heavy eyelids close.

But it wasn't for long that I could enjoy the peace of being alone, as the big wooden door opened shortly after and a dark shape came into view. It was my owner.

"Get up." the man said coldly.

I shivered at the sound of his cold voice, that didn't have a single hint of compassion. I knew what he wanted from me.

"Screw you" I said with a harsh tone of loathing in my voice. I knew it was stupid to speak against him, I knew it was stupid to talk back to him, but I would never let him tame me. Not him, not anybody!

"You just never learn do you?" the cold eyed man said while slowly taking of his shirt and unbuckling his belt.

I knew what would happen now. The same thing that happens every time he comes home. I should just accept it and do as he told me. But I couldn't do it. I wouldn't do it!

He walked towards me and placed his knees at the edge of the bed. "come here" he said demanding.

"No" i said. I knew that i didn't really have a choice here, but i wouldn't just do as he pleased with me! I threw the covers off me and set of in a jump towards the door.

"Oh no you want" he said and grabbed me at my wrist in the same second and pinned me to the bed with my arm twisted around my back and smashed my face down the bed.

"Let me go you fucktard!" I yelled in pain and anger. Even though it's been like this for over 1 year, I'll never get used to it. "fucking let me go!" I tried to kick him and shouted as much as I could muster.

"Why should I stop? I own you, so I can do whatever I please with you" he said heartless.

"You don't own me! Nobody owns me! Im not a goddam object!" I screamed, tears forming in the corners of my eyes from the anger. I hated him! How could he just se other humans as some kind of tools? That he could just take whatever he wanted to and claim it. He sickened me.

"Why do you always fight like this huh? You should have learned by now that you can't escape me, and you're little friends aren't coming to save you either, so why can't you just give up?" he said more commanding than asking. He placed his free hand at my leg and let it wander up my inner-tights. He placed a couple of fingers up under my boxers and started cherishing my butt. He tightened the grip at my wrist that was twisted at my back, and continued exploring my ass with the other. He pushed the fabric aside and placed two fingers at the entrance.

"S-stop it" I whined. I tried to push myself forward to get away from his touch witch only resulted in him tightening his grip around my wrist.

He rubbed his fingers against my entrance, putting one finger slightly inside and pushing it slowly back and forth. "As tight as always" he said with a smirk on his face, adding another finger. He now brutally shoved them inside, making me unintentionally lift my ass higher in the air in an attempt to get away. He twisted his fingers as he trusted them hard and uncontrolled into me.

"Nhh, p-please stop it!" I begged. I didn't like to demean myself like this, but it hurt like hell and I just wanted him to stop.

I was surprised when he removed his fingers. Had it worked? Had he actually listened to me for the first time and realized how much it hurt?

Seconds after I breathed a sigh of relief, I realized that it wasn't his intention to stop. He climbed the bed, still holding a tight grip around my wrist that was twisted around my back. He pushed it down, making me unable to move an inch. It was an embarrassing and painful pose, with my face and upper body pressed against the bed, and my ass lifted up in the air.

"N-no! let me go!" I shouted with panic in my voice. I knew all too well what would happened now, and I never got used to it. No matter how many times he'd done it to me, I always felt scared.

He gave me a slight slap on the ass and smirked "nice view."

"Fuck you bastard! Let me the fuck go!" I couldn't take it anymore. After the earlier nights failed attempt to escape this old man and the everlasting punishments. It was just too much for me to handle anymore.

"Can't you just give up already?" the old man sighted, with a pinch of anger in his voice.

"No, I'll never give up! I'll get away from here one day!" I didn't really believe that it would actually ever happen.. I had tried to escape like a million times, and all of them failed. but I still had a tiny hope that my old comrades would find me one day. I didn't know if there were still looking for me, after all it's been 1 year now.. but they were my last hope. I putted my faith in them.

"Tsk, seems like someone needs to be taught some discipline." The man said with a cold voice that had no trace of empathy in it.

He took a firm grip at my sore hips and placed his swollen dick at the entrance, pressing it slightly inside. He pushed it back and forth only a couple of inches very slowly, he did this just long enough for my body to relax just a tiny bit, thinking that it wouldn't hurt as bad as the other times since he was suspicious careful. But the second after, he shoved all the rest hard and violently inside, making me groan loudly.

"Hah, you thought I would be gentle with you? Don't be stupid."

He trusted hard and uncontrolled into me, making painful moans escape my lips by each trust.

He pulled out and loosened his grip at my sore wrist so he could turn my body around making me face him. He tied my wrist to the cupboard and grabbed my legs, as he lifted them up above his shoulder and placed his swollen dick at the entrance once again. He now took a firm grip at my hips and lifted it a little, making him able to trust all the way in, making my back arch. It was really painful and I couldn't hold the tears back anymore that was fighting to escape and I let out a loud scream. I tried to get away from him, but my body was paralyzed from the pain. He kept a fast and violent pace, giving me no time to recover. The pain was unbearable and I could feel my sight getting blurry, as I was about to pass out from the horrible treatment he gave me.

When suddenly the big windows was smashed in and shards of glass where shattered all over the floor.

"What the fu-" the old man didn't get to finish the sentence, before a boot had fusion with his head, making him fall face first down the bed and onto the floor. The boots owner landed numerous hits at every inch of the old man's body, making him groan in pain and spitting blood. The man who had clashed throw the window kept going as if his goal was to beat the living shit out of the old man, until he didn't move anymore, passing out from the injuries he had gotten.

My world stood still. Was this really happening? Was I … was I really found?

A man stood raised above my owner, with a foot victorious on top of him. He's short dark bangs blew in the wind, coming from the shattered windows, the dark green cape on his shoulders fluttering heroically in the wind, with the well-known symbol of freedom on the back. He wasn't tall but he had a huge aura surrounding him.

The short man walked towards me as I was still frozen to the spot, not able to comprehend what had just happen. He took out his blade and quickly cut of the chains that shackled me to the bed.

I knew this man all too well. And I had never been so happy in my life to see those steel gray eyes looking at me, reaching his hand out to me and saying;

"It's time to go home, brat."

"After all this time, I'm still a brat, huh?" I said as tears formed in the corner of my eyes and I couldn't help smiling relieved, realizing this wasn't a dream.

* * *

Thank you all soooo much for all the favs , followers and kind reviews ! :3 i really hope you like this one (and the rest to come ;D !) i loooove you all !

**Update ****!** I have edited the last part of this chapter ! ;D and i'm reeeeally sorry if i have mispelled some words, English isn't my native language so i hope it's okay xD and thank again for all you'r kind reviews, they really mean the world to me! :D


End file.
